Brick Shithouse/Bane
Brick Shithouse (Born April 9th, 1986) Is an Accountant and Professional Wrestler with a reputation for his anger management issues and tendency to solve minor office problems with violence. Accounting Career. Brick Shithouse began his career as an accountant with Titan Sports in 2009 and alienated almost every single one of his coworkers with his antics such as shouting cuss words at the fax machine despite having nothing wrong with it, Constantly pestering the higherups for free tickets to shows and challenging other employees to fights for seemingly no reason. Despite his temper, most of his coworkers thought he was nothing more than a joke and would talk shit about him behind his back and laugh at him. A year into his job, he started to develop a crush on a 57 year old lesbian named Laura who worked in HR, it took him a week to work up the courage to ask her out on a date but once he did she shot him down because of the 30 year age difference and the fact that she was a lesbian. This crushed him and the next morning when he came in to work as usual but once he locked eyes with the fully fuctioning fax machine he flew into a rage and screamed "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!!" And bashes the fax machine with a baseball bat until Zack Ryder who was acting as a janitor walked in and asked "What the fuck are you doing?" To which Brick responded by bashing in his brains in with the bat. Everyone else either ran for the exits or locked themselves in their offices, Laura and several others tried to call Vince McMahon to get security but he responded with "NO. FUCK YOU" And had his secuirty lock the doors and trap everyone inside while Brick Shithouse shot and killed everyone he hated, which was everyone who worked there. 15 minutes into his rampage he kicked in the door to Laura's office and yelled "YOU GONNA FUCK ME OR WHAT" Before raping her and and slamming her head into the desk while screaming "DO YOU SEE THIS" Brick's rampage lasted for 2 hours and resulted in the deaths of 23 people. Transformation. After Brick Shithouse went postal in the Titan offices he wandered the streets without a job, While passing by an alleyway he started hearing "PSST!!!....PSST!!!....PSST!!" crom the alley, curious, he walked down the alleyway and found Percy Pringle and he said "Hey nigga, I'm dead you want some steroids?" "Fuck Yeah I do" Said Brick Shithouse and he pulled his pants down and Let Percy inject steroids into his peehole, but what he didn't know was that these steroids was radiated and it turned him into a 6'10'' 380 pound rabid monster who only wants to fight and break things. The radiated roids negitively affected his brain, reducing his speech to only snarls, grunts and roars. He started adressing himself by the name "Bane" This lead to an even greater rampage in the entire city and neighboring settlements.'' The steroi ds increased his strength to that of 30 bulls and made him incredibly fast. Because of this, he was able to hurl cars at incoming police officers attempting to subdue him and made it so he could bash though solid walls effortlessly if need be. His skin became hard as steel and able to deflect bullts and blades, nothing could stop this beast and the cops knew that, so they had no choice but to enlist the help of the national guard who brought in a tank to try and put a stop to him. With the power of the tank, they managed to force Bane into the sewers where only foot soldiers could follow, knowing full well how dangerous he is, they only sent down a small group comprised of some of their weakest troops that Bane murdered very quickly. To try and keep The Monster trapped down in the sewers, they parked the Tank right in front of the tunnel he ran through but after 30 minutes it was hijacked by Zed, Breezy Jim and Cyrus. Who took the Tank on a joyride throughout the city, crushing cars, destroying buildings and killing people all by accident. This chaos bought Bane enought time to escape the sewers and run out of town and into the forests while the remaining national guardsmen try to take back their tank but to no avail. Cyrus starting feeling sick and got out of the Tank to ride on top to get some fresh air but when he did this he opened himself up for an attack by the guard who jumped onto the Tank and pulled him off to try and exchange him for their Tank, but little did they know, Zed and Breezy Jim didn't care about Cyrus and grew to hate him while being stuck inside of a Tank with him for several hours. However, Cyrus still had a few friends left that were going to stick by him, Such has John Faggots, Bill Prison, Ronald N. and Robert Gaye who staged a counter attack by throwing molotov cocktails at them from the windows. Category:Lunatics